Monika Sans
"I will not lose!" ''- Monika Sans N''ot to be confused with Monika, the standard soldier of the Monika Guard, one being the CEO of Waifu Labs, or Sans, a boss in Nozomi and Doggo's Grand Adventure. 'Monika Sans '''is a boss in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition and the main antagonist of Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition. She is also leader of the Monika Guard, the rival faction of the Meme Army. She was an Old Lord during the War of the Orb, where the Monika Guard was a smaller faction. Monika Sans is the Lord of The Yeezyverse and the Old Lord of Death. Story Created by the Creators at the beginning of the First Era, Monika Sans was a key player in the War of the Orb. When Jeff Cuphead accidentally let SiIvagunner win the War, Monika Sans swore eternal hatred to Jeff Cuphead. She kept this promise, forming the Monika Guard and gaining the title of Warlord. She took over many universes, including Gucciland and the Yeezyverse. When she heard that Jeff Cuphead has lost all of his memories and fallen into Gucciland, she was elated, and continued her conquest of the universes. One day, however, she was called by an old ally and IQ Lord, Matpat, to Gucciland. She knew this was her chance to take down Jeff. When she got there, however, she was weakened by a mysterious force. She gave it her all, but was not able to defeat Jeff Cuphead. She returned to the Yeezyverse, only to enjoy a few hours of peace before Jeff Cuphead appeared there, too. Monika Sans was confident when she heard that Matpat would be fighting Jeff, but he lost. After hearing this, Monika Sans took matters into her own hands, fighting Jeff herself. She only tested his power, not killing him. Confident after the battle, she let him go on. Eventually, he ended up defeating Xemnas, and Monika Sans knew it was time to act. She attacked Jeff for the last time, attempting to finally defeat him. He was stronger than she expected, however, and even using all of her power, could not defeat him. He had won. But, it was not over. During the battle with Mario, Monika Sans was resurrected, and got one last chance. Even here, however, she was defeated by Jeff Cuphead. Abilities Monika Sans displays many abilities during her battles. She can manipulate bones to her will, creating walls, mazes, and waves. It was also shown during her final battle that she can conjure the attacks of other bosses, and use them against her enemies. Personality Monika Sans is confident, and a strong leader. She angers easily, and is powerful enough to make any enemy regret meeting her. She is determined, and will stop at nothing to destroy her enemies. Appearance Monika Sans appears as a female character with long reddish hair, and a white bow. Her eyes are black pits, one with a glowing blue light, and her mouth is a wide smile. She is dressed in a school uniform and holds up a blue heart. Battle Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition ''"This time, you aren't going to beat me..." Monika Sans cannot be damaged, and so the fight is purely dodging. This is also the fight where you gain the ability to move using your mouse instead of WASD. She uses a set pattern of attacks, consisting of these: * Wall: She will summon a wall made of two bones with a gap between them. This wall has a gap either near the top, bottom, or middle of the wall. * Wave: A triangle-shaped pile of bones will appear on either the bottom-right or top-right of the screen, alternating between the two, and move quickly left. This causes the player to have to move quickly up and down to dodge. * Maze: A maze of bones appears and moves slowly left. The player must go up, right, and down to get through the maze as it moves. * Spikes: Spikes of bones will appear from the top and bottom of the screen and move towards the middle, before going back out. * Hole: A warning will show a safespot before bones cover most of the screen. The safespot can be on either the right or left of the screen. Monika Sans uses these attacks in this pattern: Wall (Middle) x4, Wall (Bottom) x2, Wall (Top) x4, Wall (Middle) x2, Wall (Bottom) x4, Wall (Middle), Wave, Maze, Spikes, Hole (Right), Hole (Left) After these attacks are used, the fight is won. Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition - Fight 1 "I will not kill you here, but test you." In this fight, the player must dodge only and cannot attack. Monika Sans attacks using a set, non-repeating attack pattern consisting of these attacks: * Skulls: Many circular sans skulls will appear at a random height along the right side of the screen and move left at a somewhat fast speed. * Bone Tunnel: Bones will appear and travel from right to left along the top and bottom of the screen, dodgeable by staying in the middle. * Wave: Similar to the wave attack from the previous game, a large amount of bones force the player to move up and down to dodge. However, you don't have to move up and down as much. There are two variations of this attack, one starting higher up and the other starting lower down. * Bone Tunnel 2: The same as Bone Tunnel, but with more horizontal bones flying slowly from the right side of the screen to the left. * SPECIAL ATTACK: Two long walls of bones appear from the right side of the screen and move left, similar to Bone Tunnel. However, they then begin to rotate, blocking off a large portion of the screen and forcing the player to stay in the center. While this is happening, horizontal bones fly from the right side of the screen to the left, similar to Bone Tunnel 2. Monika Sans attacks in this order: Skulls, Bone Tunnel, Wave (Up), Wave (Down), Bone Tunnel 2, Bone Tunnel, Wave (Up), Wave (Down), Bone Tunnel 2, SPECIAL ATTACK After these attacks are dodged, the battle is won. Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition - Fight 2 "Jeff, your adventure is coming to a close, as is YOUR LIFE!" Similar to the previous fight, you must simply dodge attacks without fighting back. Monika Sans still uses a set, non-repeating attack pattern with these attacks: * Bone Tunnel: Similar to the previous fight's Bone Tunnel, but with a red warning before the attack showing where the bones will go. The bones also move much faster, and do not stay on screen as long. * Bone Wall: Similar to Bone Tunnel, but instead of being on the top and bottom of the screen, the wall of bones is in the middle. * The Bone Zone: A red warning will appear around the entire edge of the screen, before bones appear on every edge and slowly move toward wherever Jeff Cuphead was when they spawn. * Doot Beams: Four trumpet skeletons appear in each corner of the screen before each fires red tracking lasers for a few seconds. * Snowflake: This attack is identical to Xemnas's Snowflake attack. A snowflake appears in the top left of the screen and moves to the opposite corner while shooting a constant stream of light blue lasers at you, before appearing in the top right and doing the same. * Net: A net of blue lasers appears over the screen. This net was meant to have a warning, but does not due to a glitch. * Sans Spinner: Similar to Matpat's attack from this game and the previous, a red warning appears before being replaced by a Game Theory fidget spinner that slowly rotates. However, this spinner is much bigger than Matpat's and has sans skulls on it. * Skulls: This attack is exactly the same as the first fight. * Skulls 2: This attack is similar to Skulls, but the skulls are smaller and fall from the top of the screen to the bottom. * Yellow Laser: A stream of yellow lasers shoot towards Jeff Cuphead from the top left of the screen. * Skyscrapers: This attack is similar to Xemnas's Skyscrapers attack. Many skyscrapers appear from the right side of the screen that move at a moderate speed. After a random timer, they will point towards Jeff Cuphead, then continue to move in a straight line. They repeat this until they hit the edge of the screen. Unlike Xemnas's version, the skyscrapers do not all spawn at once, instead steadily spawning over time. This attack does not end until all the skyscrapers have left the screen. * Skulls 3: This attack is the Skulls 1 and 2 attacks at the same time. It lasts longer than either of the previous attacks. * Wave: This attack is exactly the same as Wave from the previous fight, except it is much shorter. It has two variations, one starting higher up and one lower down. The attack alternates between the two. * Wave 2: This attack is very similar to Wave from Monika Sans's fight in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, with large triangle-shaped piles of bones moving from right to left, causing the player to move up and down. This attack starts off at a moderate speed, then becomes much faster. Monika Sans will use all these attacks once, in order. After the attacks are exhausted, she will summon a massive wall of bones that covers the entire screen and sets the player's health to 1. She will do this repeatedly, but it cannot kill the player. After a cutscene, the game is beaten. Trivia * Monika Sans's design is taken from Doki Doki Literature Club and Undertale. * The reason for Monika Sans's existence is Matpat's video, titled Game Theory: UNDERTALE - Sans's SECRET Identity! ** The joke was made that Matpat would claim Monika was also Sans, and Monika Sans was designed. * Monika Sans was, at one point, planned to be the final boss of Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. ** Many backgrounds from the planned but never implemented parts of the boss fight remain in the programming. * Monika Sans has the most backgrounds out of any boss in the Cuphead trilogy, even if you don't include the scrapped ones. * The Wall attack in the Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition fight is somewhat synced to the background music. * In Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition, in her second fight, Monika Sans says the player's name, being the only character other than Delta to call the player by name.